


Expanding the Elemental Table

by wistfulmemory



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elemental Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: Air, Fire, Earth, and Water aren't the only elements out there.





	Expanding the Elemental Table

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the prompt: "You live in a world of magicians whose powers and spells stem from the four classical elements (fire, earth, air, water). One day, you come across a strange man raving about tables and periods..."

Historians agreed that the gift of the elements started after the epic meteor shower that took place in the northern part of the country. Sixteen years after that, children who had been born within a year of that shower started showing affinities for the four elements of the world: air, fire, earth, and water. As the first gifted generation grow up, married, and had children, they passed on their elemental gifts. Within a few generations, everyone in the country could manipulate one of the elements (though the strength and skill levels varied for each person).

The elements did not mix at first. Even though there was no law against it, the elements just naturally drifted towards those who were the same. Only after a few hundred years of having the gift did a few couples with different gifts marry. When their children turned out fine (and had one of their parents’ gifts as their own), the fear and worry went away, and more marriages with different elements occurred.

Then one year, a boy whose parents were both fire appeared to not have inherited his parents’ affinity. Testing him with the other three elements also provided negative results. A few days later, it was discovered that he could manipulate carbon (as he was able to float some coal that had fallen off of the pile he was stacking). A few years later, a girl discovered she could manipulate nitrogen, and after that, more stories of people manipulating elements beyond the original four emerged.


End file.
